Image sensors are used in a wide variety of devices. Electrical signals from image sensors may be amplified and processed to provide a visual representation of a scene. The magnitude of the amplification (gain setting) may affect the appearance of the image.
For example, if a scene to be imaged contains a bright region and a dark region, a gain setting may be calculated to provide a compromise between the appearance of the bright region and the dark region on the image. The dynamic range of the sensor (e.g., either the charge storage or the width of an analog to digital converter used to measure the charge) may be insufficient to capture the worst case dynamic range for a particular scene. As such, some regions of an image may not appear as desired.